


So Close

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Canon Compliant, Dean is a dick, Desperation, Gen, Is Jack underaged?, OOC, Omorashi, Pee, Spoilers, Supernatural season 13, Wetting, a bit of angst, but he's an adult I guess?, he's technically only a few days old, i didn't tag it, idk - Freeform, probably, sorry if he is, this takes place a bit before the beginning of episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Jack tries out soda for the first time. He drinks a bit too much though while they're on the road and Dean refuses to pull over for him.I really dislike Dean so far in this season. Jack is my new favorite since Cas is gone for now and he needs to be protected.





	So Close

They've been driving for hours. It's dark now. Jack stares out the window in the back of the impala and shifts in his seat. He's really beginning to regret all the sodas he drank at the last rest stop. They were so good though. He's never had pop before. He glances at the remaining can of soda sitting on the seat next to him. He sighs and looks away regretfully. He crosses his legs and squirms a bit. He isn't desperate yet but he is quite full. He groans a bit, realizing he'll have to ask Dean to find a rest stop. He looks back out the window, not looking forward to having to ask Dean for anything. 

After shifting around and making small whimpers, Sam begins to wonder what's wrong. "Hey Jack, what's wrong buddy?" He asks, concerned. Dean rolls his eyes. "I..it's nothing. I'm fine." He mumbles. "Are you sure?" He looks back at him. "He said he's fine, Sam." Dean snaps at him. Sam sighs and turns back around, still a bit worried about him. Jack squeezes his thighs together a bit. He's starting to get desperate. He wiggles around a bit. He sees a gas station as they drive and he winces, wishing he could just ask to stop. Dean probably wouldn't stop anyway so it's pointless. 

As he gets lost in thought, he relaxes his body a bit too much. He leaks a bit into his boxers. He gasps and grabs his crotch. "Please...please find a place to stop." He whimpers out. His desperation has increased quickly. He needs a bathroom soon or else he's going to soak the seat in the impala and make Dean hate him even more. "What's wrong?" Sam turns around quickly to look at him. He frowns when he sees him. "I need a restroom. Now." He says, shutting his eyes and squeezing his thighs together. "Please." He whines. Sam looks over at Dean. "Pull over." He demands. Dean scoffs. "First of all, don't tell me what to do. Second of all, no. He can hold it." He says. "Come on, Dean. He's just a kid. Don't be so hard on him." Sam says, frowning. "He's the son of Satan, Sammy. I'm not going to be easy on him." 

Jack whimpers in the back, squirming. "Please, Dean. I can't wait much longer." He winces again, his bladder beginning to throb. "Don't you dare piss in my fucking car. I swear to god, Jack. Don't you dare." He says angrily. Jack closes his eyes tightly and squirms. "Maybe he wouldn't if you would just stop for him." Sam says, glaring at Dean. He turns around to look at Jack. "Just hold on a bit longer, okay? I'll get him to stop." He says. Jack nods a bit. He can feel himself spurt a bit more into his boxers. He can feel tears well up in his eyes. "Please, pull over. I..I can't wait." Jack says a bit panicked. "Fine." Dean grumbles, wanting to save the interior of his car from jacks impending flood. The pulls over to the side of the road and parks. "Get out and go." 

Jack quickly opens the car door and stumbles out. He quickly shuts the car door and fumbles with the button and zipper on his pants. He feels his body begin to lose control, piss quickly soaking through his boxers and onto his pants. He leans against the car and whimpers as he wets his pants. He can feel piss stream down his legs and into his shoes and socks. He lets out a sob. At least it wasn't in the car. "Is he fucking pissing his pants?" Dean groans. "I think so." Sam says, sighing. "I'll help him get cleaned up." Sam says as he opens the car door and gets out.

"Hey Jack." He says quietly, slowly approaching him. Jack covers his face with his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks. He's so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I really tried to wait." He whimpers. Sam walks over to him and rubs his back. "Don't be so upset, kid. It happens to everyone at some point." He says. Jack uncovers his face and looks at him. "Really?" He asks quietly. "Yeah, my dad used to do the same thing to us all the time. He said we had to hold it like a man. Dean has also refused to pull over while I was bursting way too many times." He says, trying to comfort him. Jack nods a bit. "Thank you for caring about me." Jack says, looking down a bit. Sam wraps his arms around the younger man and hugs him. "No problem, Jack. You deserve to be cared about."

Sam grabs a towel and a clean pair of boxers and pants from the trunk of the car. He wets part of the towel with water and hands it to Jack to wipe himself clean. He puts on the pants and boxers then gets back into the car. Sam gets in and glares at Dean. Dean rolls his eyes and starts driving again. Jack goes back to staring out the window until he starts to doze off. Once he's asleep, Sam looks at Dean. "What the fuck, dude? Why would you do that?" He says, angry. "Why the hell would I be nice to the spawn of Satan? We need to find a way to kill that kid before he kills us, Sammy." Dean says. "Why are you so convinced that Jack is bad? Just because he's Lucifer's son doesn't mean he's bad. He's just half archangel. How is it any different than if Gabriel or one of the other archangels had a kid?" Sam asks. "Because Gabriel and the other archangels aren't Lucifer." He says. "He thinks Cas is his dad, Dean. Maybe if we raise him right, he could be good. He might be helpful." Sam really wants to try to change his mind. "I doubt it." Dean mumbles. Sam sighs. After a while of driving, Sam convinces Dean to pull over and stay at a motel for the night. Sam insists that Jack takes a proper shower to get cleaned off. Jack really appreciates how much Sam cares about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know this fic was kind of shitty. I've had writers block recently but not idea block. This totally seemed like something Dean would do though so I wrote it. I mainly just forced myself to write it to try to end my writers block. Anyway, I hope to have some Halloween specials written and posted but I don't know if I'll write them in time. Comments would be greatly appreciated and so are kudos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
